Bakura, King of Thieves (manga)
バクラ | romaji_name = Tōzokuō Bakura | manga_debut = | appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! | relatives = Dark Bakura (entity composed of his spirit) | gender = Male | defaultsort = no }} Bakura, King of Thieves ( バクラ Tōzokuō Bakura) is a character in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. This is the original depiction of Bakura, King of Thieves, known as Bandit King Bakura in the English anime. Biography History Bakura was a villager in Kul Elna, and was its only survivor when Akhenaden and his forces massacred the village, sacrificing 99 humans to create the Millennium Items. At the time, he was only a child and watched in horror as his family and friends were killed and their bodily components used to create the seven Millennium Items. However, Bakura soon acquired a powerful Ka: "Diabound", created from his hate and the vengeful spirits of Kul Elna. He soon developed a violent hatred felt grudge for the Pharaoh Akhenamkhamen for ordering the massacre, and the royal family including his son Atem, as well. Additionally, Bakura developed a desire to reclaim the Millennium Items and return them to the Millennium Stone and gain the powers of Zorc Necrophades to drown the world in darkness together with the spirits of the deceased villagers of Kul Elna. Bakura soon waged war on the newly crowned Pharoah Atem and his forces. The full details of this conflict aren't known, but the High Priests and Atem were able to kill Bakura, before eventually having his soul sealed within the Millennium Ringhttp://3.bp.blogspot.com/-GPZIzFGXhIE/U-3J0FJzX-I/AAAAAAABcs8/YEK1aQtTEIQ/s1600/015.jpg alongside a portion of Zorc's soul, eventually merging with it to create a new entity. Millennium World Bakura was one of Dark Bakura's characters in the Shadow RPG. Bakura robs various treasures from the tomb of the former Pharaoh, Akhenamkhamen, including his mummy, and assaults the Palace of the Pharaoh, introducing his ka, ''Diabound, to the royal court and demands for the Millennium Items. Inflamed by the fact that he brought the mummy, the priests rise up to challenge him. Diabound easily defeats the ''ka of the priests and has the upper hand, until Atem summons "The God of Obelisk", whose strength is equal with Diabound's, causing him to flee. The next day, he follows Mahado into the Valley of the Kings. Mahado's men block off the entrance of a cave where Mahado and Bakura went inside so that Bakura couldn't escape. Mahado summons his ka, "Illusion Magician". Bakura has the upper hand during the Duel, eventually stealing the Millennium Ring from Mahado. However, the Duel turns out to be a draw when Mahado sacrificed his life to fuse his ka ''and ''ba together to create "Dark Magician". Mahado then creates a blast so powerful that Bakura is believed to have died. Injured after this battle, he enters an inn, demanding lots of food, and his payment is a golden bracelet worth more than the inn itself. Whilst eating, a group of men surround him, threatening to kill him and take the gold around his neck, including the Millennium Ring. Bakura then mutters something and the men were mutilated, just as he finished his food and got up to raid the city again. He enters the monster shrine, where Akhenaden stays in. Bakura decides that Akhenaden could be useful to him if he let him live, and puts a part of Zorc's soul into the Millennium Eye to put an influence on Akhenaden's mind. He then flees, with Atem in pursuit. Atem summons "Slifer the Sky Dragon" to battle Diabound. However, since Diabound defeated Mahado's "Shadow Ghoul", Diabound acquired the ability to hide in the dark. He uses this as an advantage to stealthily attack "Slifer". When Diabound is just about to kill "Slifer", Seto's "Duos" blocks the attack, the priests having arrived. Atem eventually sacrifices Slifer to be able to tell where Diabound is hiding. Seeing Diabound's blast, Seto orders one of his ka to attack Diabound. However, they noticed that he stabs "Illushu" instead and it blocks the attack. Because "Slifer" is destroyed, Atem is severely crippled. Bakura then explains that the reason he had his thirst for blood and desire for murder is due to the "will of the Millennium Items", as well as the fact that he could hear the grudge of the thieves in Hell from the Millennium Items. As Atem is about to give Bakura the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi Mutou and his friends arrive, causing Atem's ba to be restored. Atem then summons "The Sun Dragon Ra" which destroys Diabound and kills Bakura. However, Akhenaden's future self, the High Priest of Darkness, reverses time, to the point where Diabound destroyed Slifer, allowing Bakura to steal the Millenium Pendant, and causing Atem to fall into an abyss. Bakura returns to Kul Elna and inserts the Millennium Ring and the Millennium Puzzle into the Millennium Tablet, telling the spirits of the deceased villagers that they will claim Zorc's power and "steal the world". Bakura then awaits the arrival of Atem and his guardians in Kul Elna and calls upon "Diabound" to fight them. Mahado arrives in the form of "Dark Magician" to aid Atem and Mana comes with "Dark Magician Girl" to help as well. Although the attacks of these spellcasters are powerful, "Diabound" is protected by a shield created by the spirits of those who died in the Kul Elna incident. Seto, Kalim and Isis arrive, and Seto and Kalim combine their "Duos" and "Curse of Dragon" respectively to create "Duos Dragon". This new beast is able to combat "Diabound" until Bakura uses "Bone Snapper" to attack Kalim himself, killing Kalim and destroying "Curse of Dragon" and separating the fusion. However, Kalim's last act was melting a part of the ghost shield with "Duos Dragon". "Dark Magician" then blasts "Diabound", using the opening in the ghost shield, and destroys it. With "Diabound" defeated, Bakura is on the verge of death and desperately attempts to put the Millennium Items back into the Millennium Tablet. However, due to the fact that some of the items are still with their respective guardians, this is worthless until Akhenaden arrives and paralyzes the entire group. The Great Priest of Darkness then tells him he has served his purpose and reduces him to sand. ''Ka'' Bakura has used the following ka: * Diabound * Illushu * Bone Snapper References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! (manga) characters